


Imagine…Helping Sam

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Imagines [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sam Imagine, Supernatural - Freeform, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67





	Imagine…Helping Sam

“Y/N,” you heard at the bar one night. You looked over your shoulder just in time to see Dean stepping up to slide onto the seat beside you.

“Dean,” you said. “There’s no hunt in this town which means you’re here for me.”

“Sam always liked the smart girls,” said Dean. You cocked your head and he stole your drink, taking a long drag before setting it down. “Let me put it to you straight because contrary to what the past few months might have you believe, you’re still like a sister to me. Even if you’ve been ducking my calls.”

“Why would I answer, I already know the conversation,” you said.

“You’re coming home one way or the other because I can’t take it anymore and you need to forgive him,” said Dean.

“No thanks,” you said.

“He has his soul back,” said Dean.

“I said no…what did you just say?”  you said.

“He has his soul back. It was kind of…missing for a while. It’s kind of why he used you as bait, let you get taken and-”

“And left me to get out on my own. I remember. He let me get hurt, badly, so he could get a lead,” you said. “Without even letting me in on his stupid plan.”

“We both know Sam wouldn’t have ever done that if he was himself during that time. But he is now and he’s a mess that I’m barely keeping together. I need your help, Y/N,” said Dean. “I’m not asking you to stay forever but just help him get through this.”

 

You were expecting Sam to be curled up in the fetal position on his bed or something from the way Dean sounded. He was making a sandwich when you first saw him, like nothing was wrong.

“And I’m going to my room,” said Sam, grabbing his food and taking off.

“He doesn’t look-”

“Did you see what he was eating? Or his clothes?” asked Dean. “Since when does Sam eat bacon covered sandwiches for lunch? He’s been wearing that same shirt for three days. He’s not taking care of himself.”

“I’m not his mother,” you said.

“Go rag on him, get the old Sammy back,” said Dean. You rolled your eyes but went to Sam’s room anyways, expecting him to be on his bed eating. Instead you saw the sandwich in the trash and Sam nowhere to be found. You wandered around the bunker before finally heading outside, Sam leaning against the garage, shivering a little.

“You realize it’s raining out…and cold…and you’re barefoot,” you said. Sam shrugged and you grabbed his arm, pulling him into the garage. “What are you doing?”

“Fresh air,” he said as he tried to walk away. You moved in front of him and crossed your arms. “I like fresh air.”

“You’re a hot mess, aren’t you?” you asked. Sam didn’t say anything, just dripped water all over the floor. “Go take a hot shower.”

“Why?” he asked.

“Because your brother is scared for you and I’m starting to understand why,” you said. “Warm up for me, Sam.”

He sighed and you followed him inside, making sure he actually went while you pulled out fresh clothes and new sheets for his bed. When he came back in a towel, he scrunched up his nose.

“Did you clean in here?” he asked. “Smells like Lysol.”

“Well it was a mess,” you said. “The dust had dust.”

Sam grabbed his clothes and left, returning to find you waiting on his bed.

“I did what you wanted. Can’t you just-”

“Sam, can you just sit down and tell me what’s going on with you?” you asked. He sat, much closer than you were expecting him to, but didn’t speak. You put a hand on his leg, palm up. He stared at it for a moment before letting his rest on top of it. You gave a little squeeze and he sighed. “Sammy. Dean told me what happened.”

Sam tensed up but he definitely wasn’t talking anytime soon.

“It’s not your fault. You weren’t you,” you said.

“Can you just hate me? Please?” he asked.

“No. I can say it’s alright and try to help you though,” you said. “I think you want that too.”

“I feel…bad. I’ve never felt this bad before. It’s all just…” he said, taking a deep breath.

“Baby, relax for me. I swear you’re worse than Dean sometimes,” you said, leaning against his shoulder. “Can you stay put for me for a minute? I want to go grab something.”

Sam nodded and you got up fast, going to the kitchen first, running into the library next and stealing a blanket, Dean rolling his eyes at you.

“He’s not gonna like it,” said Dean.

“He’ll like it. Just maybe not at first,” you said, Dean shaking his head. “He’ll like it!”

 

“Told you so,” you whispered when Dean came in that night, pulling the laptop off the bed where you dared not move. Sam was sound asleep in your side, snoring lightly as Dean smiled.

“If he needed a cuddle, I could have done that,” said Dean, knowing there was more to it than that. “Thanks. I haven’t seen him sleep in forever.”

“Winchesters need a little love and care from time to time,” you said, thankful Sam hadn’t been as resistive as you feared to spending a quiet evening where you told him what you honestly thought of him.

“Yeah, I guess we do,” said Dean. “G’night.”

 

“Morning,” said Sam with a yawn. He stretched his arms before flopping them down over you and tugging you close, a complete opposite to the hesitation you saw in him the day before.

“Morning Sammy,” you said. “Sleep good?”

“Yeah, amazing actually,” he said. “Your pep session did the trick I think.”

“Good. Now we’re going to work on you talking today if you’re up for it,” you said.

“I’m not sure I’m ready for that,” said Sam sheepishly.

“That’s alright. I’m not asking for a big heart to heart. Whatever you want to talk about or do today, we’ll go do it,” you said.

“Is this what you did to Dean that month I was in Hell?” he asked.

“Sort of. He was much grumpier but he opened up easier than you which I understand because no soul and everything is different,” you said.

“Maybe we can go for a run like we used to? I don’t remember the last time I went,” said Sam.

“Sure,” you said. “We’ll take it slow.”

“Thanks for coming back, Y/N,” said Sam. “I needed you more than I realized.”

“If you need me Sam, no matter what, I’ll always come back.”


End file.
